


Dark Souls III Inquiries

by Darkflamekiller25



Series: Dark Souls Inquiries [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflamekiller25/pseuds/Darkflamekiller25
Summary: A series of Dark Souls III shorts that describes the areas you encounter as one sees it.
Series: Dark Souls Inquiries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133894
Comments: 3





	1. The Cemetery of Ash

Black, had been my vision...

Cold was my feeling...

A sudden call had awoken me. Unknown it was...? Yet familiar, but as it came I felt the strength of the flames and I rose out of the coffin where I had finally rested after my first end. My sights were strange yet familiar, not quite familiar, rather they just felt natural, like I had predicted this... I took time to register who I was, for I had no clue. In the clear waters I registered who I was, I was a knight, I... think. A life ring was present upon my gauntlets, given to me by a comrade at burial. Well I assume it was a comrade who gave me a life ring at my burial, bless him whoever he may be... The general idea of "who" I was now in my head, instilling some confidence. But now I am an unkindled, the only thing I slightly remember. One who was destined to seek the flame. Still where was I?

Upon looking... This cemetery was full of coffins made of black stone. Seemingly the earth and ash had built up and formed them within the walls either exposed or concealed by rock. I won't doubt that there are many more of these coffins within the walls or even below me, embedded in the ground. Even more black was present as tombstones that no name had been inscribed, water streaked the roads as well coming from a source unknown. Undead, yet hollowed now were along this road, still they lingered here in their black cloaks keeping to not their original duty to tend to the graves, but to their secondary, as guardsmen. Some architecture composed of stone brick was still present, yet ruined by the hands of time. Others may have risen and passed through here like I have, as messages of guidance were left for me, teaching me the basics of combat and how the hollow tended to fight. To find these messages I had to dispatch the hollowed grave keepers, lore seemed to be up to me to find.

Laying in the middle of an expanse space, was a large stone brazier, cracked and worn like everything else. Against it, a knight had passed into a final restful slumber. He was familiar, yet I don't know why. Within his hand was a glowing blue flask that ash had seemingly built up on it's exterior. It was akin to my orange flask, which by instinct I recited its name, Estus Flask. So I took the flask from the corpse of the knight. As I took the Ashen Estus Flask as I named it, I felt as if the knight was smiling down at me. Wherever his soul may lay he seemed to be happy that he can help the next unkindled with his journey. After, I had continued my slaying. Exploring the scores within the cliff walls. One path was harmless, the other led me to a crystal beast. Survival instinct took over and I bolted my way out.

After my excitement I continued my path. Eventually I found a bonfire stuck in a pile of bones and ash. placing my hand upon the sword the flames grew and I felt rejuvenated. Yet still there was more road to tackle. From the bonfire though, I could see mountains dipped in white. This cemetery was upon a mountain, a strange place to build one. I couldn't question it though, this world I was to explore was bound to be a twisted one. More hollows were along my path which I naturally cleared out. After my work was done I was met by a gate. Opening the gate was task as it was seemingly made for a giant, pushing the doors was like trying to lift an anvil. When I could finally slip in, my eyes had focused upon a massive knight. By this giant being was a large halberd, probably specially made for this being. To my left was probably the coffin he had escaped from in his small ruined colosseum. The last thing I noticed was that his chest had been pierced by a strange twisted blade, the same as the sword stuck in the first bonfire.

I did the last thing I could do. I pulled out the coiled sword. As I did the massive knight woke. I dodged and dodged and stabbed him with my blade. The few times I was hit, I pulled out my Estus Flask and healed. Eventually he stopped and mutated into a horrific creature. I did not know what to do... The first blow it landed on me in that form decimated me and I fell. Yet I awoke again at the bonfire? Mysterious as it was the hollow I had killed had risen once more. So I took back to my duty and prepared for battle once more. As I reached that massive knight's colosseum once more he was prepared for me and we fought until either he or I fell. Upon my third "death" I felled him. As I did embers covered my body? I was not in pain, but oddly warmed. Though now where the giant was once kneeling a bonfire had taken up it's place fueled by his ash. I rested there for hours before making it to the only building that had not fallen here.

Within that building was the Firekeeper who told me of my duties. I had been told to stick the sword into the ash pile. As I did a small flame welled up. People I could actually talk to were here, but I could not talk. My lips were silenced. With gestures and some sign language, I could struggle out some dialogue. I took my time and learnt what the inhabitants had to teach me. For now I was going to take a long break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character is not an OC or is meant to be imagined as some OP character yet as someone who awoke to a new beginning. I hope you can not make any delusions about this story. Also I don't take suggestions as I've seen plenty of good stuff turned mad or stupid, because the author listened to the readers. Of course sometimes it's the author's fault instead. Still I have some hope for this and take the dust of it with me. Though someone might say this doesn't fit the game at all, at the bonfire when you rest the enemies respawn. Here is my answer the bonfire I know resets the area, naturally there are some enemies in the game with exceptions to this mechanic. But I'm trying to take a realistic view here. To me there is realism and game mechanics. Realism can be explained by game lore or by observation. Technically when you rest at the bonfire you rest for a long enough time for hollowed beings or creatures to rise up again as opponents. But I'm trying to bend the rules here a little saying that by activating a bonfire and taking a quick break refills his health, Estus and health. Still if using a bonfire and taking a short rest would respawn the enemies then that can't be explained well, because the dead supposedly take hours to revive.


	2. The High Wall of Lothric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of Dark Souls III shorts that describes the areas you encounter as one sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only post on Saturdays and possibly Sunday. Still I hope you can find this somewhat enjoyable at least.

I had not slept....

Something new I learned at least…

Well I’ve sat here long enough. So to the bonfire I went. Placing my hand over the coiled sword a golden mist took me. My surroundings were different now, I had been displaced into a circular chamber with a cracked brazier upon an altar of some kind. To the opposite of it were two double doors, which I opened and stepped into the sun through. Yet my eyes were dazzled by the architecture and beauty of Lothric.

I still had to continue down to the bonfire. Litting it as I always should. To the left and to the right there were two paths. So with a small coin I took a flip and left was chosen. The path ahead was riddled with worshippers of some kind of deity or object which I did not know of. Those who came to face me were not strong or weak. When I came down the ladder and out the tower. My sight was filled by a wyvern.

He sat upon a tower setting fire to any who passed the path. I could go up the stairs if I wanted to be burnt alive. So my only choice was to dash along the lower path. To my relief I made it, yet gasping for air. But I continued. Until I spotted a knight, wielding a sword and shield. He was in my way so I had no choice but to fight about. Five times I lost, though on the sixth I won. So I entered the tower, as I stepped through the door a knife pierced my side. It was thrown by an assassin of sorts yet I slew it. I opted for the path leading outside on the first floor of the tower which led me to a bonfire.

From the bonfire I went back to the first wanting to go to the path to the right. On that path I died three times. Hollows and beasts I had yet to encounter were on that path. As I slayed and slayed. Eventually I made it to the top of the tower along the path. An archer and several worshippers were there. First I slayed the crossbow hollow, but one of the worshippers had risen and was emanating black, I knew what it was so I immediately slayed him. There I had found a bow, which I would definitely make good use of. I went to the left again after resting at the fire for a bit piecing together my knowledge of the lands and my tibits of lore.

Once again I had set on the left again, this time I noticed a set of stairs near the staircase that led into the tower. Up it I found many threats. My first thought was to kill the hollow that wielded a broken sword and carried a lantern. So I bolted with blade in hand and pretty much gutted that screaming demon. The others were seemingly free kills which I gladly took, the amount of souls I had was steadily increasing to my satisfaction. After my little spree I looted whatever I could find. Some useful objects and a pair of binoculars was what I had found.

I decided on clearing the right side once more for a little practice. I got lucky with a crossbow hollow and got his crossbow when I had slain him. So I made a retreat back to firelink and bought more ammunition as much as I could get. Now I went back to the second bonfire and continued. I waited for the knight to leave and killed the assassins. I went down to the third floor and killed the halberd wielding hollow. The next segment had a firebomb thrower which I charged and impaled. Through the doorway he guarded an assassin who was hiding which I got shanked but in the end dead. Down the stairs I went and there I met Geirat, an interesting fellow. He had been locked down there for quite a long time as well.

I went to the path on the second floor now clearing out the hollows when I got the ladder. My want to test out the bow got the better of me and I shot a hollow on the roof with two headshots to my disbelief. Yet to my horror it had also been one of those monstrosities. Luck had prevailed for those few minutes. Going down I slayed the rest of the hollows and spotted a crystal lizard which I had a hard time catching up to, but I still killed it and got a raw gem.

I was faced with another ladder which I slid down. A crossbow hollow was waiting for me which I stabbed, after getting an unfortunate flaming arrow to my chest. Another was on the path which I quickly killed, suddenly tow hollows had pulled themselves off from the ledges and I had to quickly kill them. After I was done with that. I noticed a ladder leading down, but I had already heard and seen the clacking of a massive heavy knight wielding a massive halberd similar to Iudex Gundyr’s halberd. So I opted to fire arrows until it died. And when it did I was relieved.

I now went through the doorway now into a dining room meant for the guards. As I entered a knight wielding a spear and tower shield came through the opposite doorway. I dreaded fighting another, I won this time but most estus was gone save for that one charge I had gotten back from defeating that knight so I decided to use hit and run tactics to my advantage. Killing everything in the workshop and looting for anything I could find. To my happiness I found an Estus Shard and a key to Geirat’s cell. Still I had to continue on into the courtyard.

I repeated the same routine having already killed the large halberd wielding knight. I just killed whatever still was there and looted. Eventually I left the courtyard and found the path leading to the church I think I saw from some tower or roof at some point but geography was not my strong suit. Two knights were on the path, so I took a right from where I entered and killed what was near the stairs. Going up the stairs I found a little more loot. After going the full way I came to a semi open spot where a hollow was which I quickly killed. Then four hollows all armed with broken straight swords jumped out which I killed.

Continuing on the path I found an elevator which led to a shortcut near the first bonfire to my joy. But I had the keys to Geirat’s cell which I made my way to and freed him. After that I went back to firelink and allotted my Ashen Estus to a normal one and increased my flask with the shard. Going back to the shortcut I made my way through it and to the massive double doors that were to the right of the path.

When I opened them the space was empty so I made my way to the other side. Once more to the horrors of my days I saw Vordt of the Boreal Valley, a knight of the Pontiff I had learned about from Ludleth. To him I died seven times. After death his ashes became a bonfire like Gundyr. I was glad for this bonfire, but now I had to make my way to the church. I cleared out the two spear wielders and a crossbow hollow. There were two knights which I took one at a time by making use of my bow to launch an arrow. I cleared out the third, the fourth didn’t look like anyone I wanted to mess with. As I went in I met Emma, who gave me a small banner. With the banner I went to the cliff and raised the banner. Demons came from below and grabbed me bearing me to some place else, when they dropped me I was in the undead settlement, the homeplace of Geirat. Near me was a bonfire which I lit and used to get back to firelink so I could take another long break.

**Author's Note:**

> The character is not an OC or is meant to be imagined as some OP character yet as someone who awoke to a new beginning. I hope you can not make any delusions about this story. Also I don't take suggestions as I've seen plenty of good stuff turned mad or stupid, because the author listened to the readers. Of course sometimes it's the author's fault instead. Still I have some hope for this and take the dust of it with me. Though someone might say this doesn't fit the game at all, at the bonfire when you rest the enemies respawn. Here is my answer the bonfire I know resets the area, naturally there are some enemies in the game with exceptions to this mechanic. But I'm trying to take a realistic view here. To me there is realism and game mechanics. Realism can be explained by game lore or by observation. Technically when you rest at the bonfire you rest for a long enough time for hollowed beings or creatures to rise up again as opponents. But I'm trying to bend the rules here a little saying that by activating a bonfire and taking a quick break refills his health, Estus and health. Still if using a bonfire and taking a short rest would respawn the enemies then that can't be explained well, because the dead supposedly take hours to revive.


End file.
